


that pause in our song

by amikko



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amikko/pseuds/amikko
Summary: How do you fall in love again if you never stop loving them in the first place?In which Im Jaebum falls in love twice with the same person.





	1. i'm missing your face

Today starts like any other Saturday. Im Jaebum wakes up, goes for a run around his neighborhood, returns to his apartment for a shower and then stops at his favorite coffee shop for his morning cup of caffeine before going to the recording studio. The shop serves good coffee and its location is a little out of the way from the bustling main street so the line is never as long as Starbucks. Except that this Saturday, as he waits for his order, in strolls the one person that has been troubling his conscience. Jackson Wang walks towards the front of the counter and stops to read the menu displayed on the wall, forehead slightly scrunched.

His appearance changes but Jaebum knows that face (eyeslipsnose) anywhere. Gone is the blonde hair with excess hair gel, leather jacket and hip-hop outfits. This current version of Jackson looks leaner, wears a proper coat with button down shirt, jeans with no ripped holes and has his black hair falling across his forehead. Jaebum fights the urge to touch them knowing from past experience that it is as soft as it looks.

“Jackson-ah.”

Jaebum sees the man flinches before turning towards him. The younger man stares at Jaebum, face carefully blank, then bows his head politely.

“Jaebum hyung-nim.”

That hurts Jaebum more than he would admit. He swallows the lump in his throat and walks nearer to Jackson. It doesn’t escape him that when he stops two steps away from Jackson, the man takes a step back.

“When did you return to Seoul?”

“I’m only here for a short while hyung-nim.”

“How have you been?”

“I have somewhere to be hyung-nim. Have a nice day.”

Jaebum doesn’t realize he is grabbing Jackson’s arm until Jackson wrenches it away from him. He feels horrified when he sees Jackson’s pale face. Jackson is rubbing his bicep. Jaebum must have hurt him. He takes a deep breath to control his temper (it is way worse when he is in university) but seeing Jackson this sudden riles him up. Even after not seeing each other for two years.

(It is actually 28 months and 5 days but nobody is counting).

“I’m sorry, Jackson.”

Jaebum waits for the backlash from Jackson. But Jackson just bites his lower lip and walks out from the shop. He would have run after Jackson if the barista hasn't called out his name for his coffee. 

And now he stands outside the coffee shop, hot coffee warming his hands and debates whether he should find Jackson. He knows the direction Jackson takes off to is towards BamBam and Yugyeom's shared apartment but he doesn't think Jackson will be willing to see him. Not to mention that two brats will also gladly hand his ass over to him. No thanks.

Jaebum hates this. This situation. Even more so he hates this muted Jackson. Jackson two years ago would have shoved him back. Jackson two years ago would have been up in his face giving him hell. But today's Jackson is a well-dressed man and looks like life has been treating him well.

Today's Jackson looks ready to break.

Jaebum turns away from the road. There is one person he can ask for an answer. Only he is not sure whether he will get it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see this work is unbeta-ed.  
> This story is a word vomit, written under 2 hours with "Face" played on loop.  
> Hope you enjoy.


	2. i'm sorry i can't take my eyes off you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contrary to popular belief, it is Jaebum who says hello to Jackson first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics will mean flashbacks. Still not beta-ed. Just so you know.

_“Hello. Who is this?”_

_“_ _Aaaah!!! You nearly gave me a heart attack!!”_

_“Jaebum-ie, meet Jackson.”_

_“Hi Jaebum-ie. Mark and Jinyoung told me about you before but we never met!!”_

_"It’s Jaebum-hyung, Jackson. He’s older than us.”_

_“Well excuuuse me Jinyoung-ssi. I thought you said he’s born in the same year as us? Besides Mark says I can call him Mark without the hyung.”_

_“Mark-hyung is from the States. Nobody here is as laidback as he is. We’re in Korea and Jaebum-hyung is Korean. Be respectful to your elders.”_

_“Boooo Jinyoung!! Boooo!!”_

_“Yah, Jackson-ah. You should call him Jaebum-hyung. I can call him Jaebum-ie cuz I’m older than you kids, right Jaebum-ie?”_

_“Err…yeah… right…”_

_“Okay okay. I’ll call you Jaebum-hyung. Sheesh, Koreans are so anal. Ow ow! What’s that for Jinyoung??”_

_“Where are you from Jackson-ssi?”_

_“Omg, Jaebum-hyung! Drop the ssi thing please. I’m from Hong Kong.”_

_“He transferred here on an athletics scholarship, hyung. Gu Bon Gil seonsangnim is coaching him.”_

_“Fencing? Wow.. that’s impressive Jackson.”_

_“Nah..I’m just lucky. But but but I heard from these two that you’re a b-boy king. You gotta teach me some moves, Jaebum-hyung.”_

_“Aww.. look at this boy so modest. Jaebum-ie has the right to be impressed. The Chinese government sends you here meaning they’re grooming you to be on the national team.”_

_“Mark, please don’t exaggerate. You’re much much much more cooler than me. You’re an expert in martial arts. And Jinyoung is going to be an actor. Way cooler okay!”_

_“As much as I like to hear you praising me, the movie will start if we don’t move our asses now.”_

_“Jinyoung's heart is so cold.”_

_“You can stop looking so overwhelmed, Jaebum-ie. Are you regretting saying hello to him?”_


	3. my heart is saying i can't let you go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend is someone who listens to your bullsh!t,  
> tells you in your face that it's bullsh!t,  
> and then listens more to your bullsh!t.

The oldest in their group of friends rents a studio a few blocks away from his recording company’s building. Mark starts teaching martial arts classes to the public a year ago. When Jaebum arrives, some sort of demonstration is going on and Mark is standing outside his office, hands on hip watching his instructors and students. The studio is full of people but the moment Jaebum steps into his studio, Mark zeroes in on him. The elder smirks and shakes his head from across the room. It is a typical Mark gesture but it still prickles JB after all these years. Mark holds a finger up, indicates Jaebum to stay where he is at the entrance and Mark goes into his office. When he emerges, Mark has his jacket on and shouts at an instructor.

“I’m going out.”

He walks past Jaebum without a word and Jaebum just turns and follows him outside. They walk silently and Jaebum saw that they are heading towards Dosan park. Mark finally stops and sits on a bench facing him expectantly.

“You’re not going to kill me and bury my body here are you?”

“I would’ve done it two years ago if I want to. And believe me the temptation is still there.”

Jaebum just nods and shuffles his feet around.

“I take it that you’ve met Jackson?”

“Yes. He ran away from me.”

“Well that explains his shitty excuse for cancelling our lunch date.”

What can Jaebum say to that?

“Is he… is he returning to Korea?”

“He has no reason to. Why would he?”

“I don’t even know why he left in the first place! All of you said it was because of me but I didn’t do anything! He was the one who left!”

The few people in the park glances their way when Jaebum raises his voice but he is so frustrated that he doesn’t care anymore. Mark calmly waits for him to calm down a bit before he asks.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why didn’t you do anything?”

“I DID! I TRIED CALLING, I TRIED TEXTING BUT HE NEVER RETURNED ANY OF THEM!”

Mark stands and shoves him. Jaebum loses his patience and shoves him back. Suddenly, Jaebum is on his back, out of breath and staring at the sky and realizes Mark must have pulled a move on him. Mark looks down at him and smirks.

“Which karate move did you use?”

“That one’s an aikido throw. So have you calmed down yet?”

“Maybe.”

Mark sits on the ground beside him. Passersby must think they are weird. Two grown men lying on the ground in the middle of the day.

“Let me rephrase my question. Why didn’t you do anything to stop him from leaving you?”

Jaebum closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He thinks he knows the answer to what Mark is asking him but he has been living in denial for so long.

“I never stopped loving him you know.”

“Yeah. All of us can see that.”

“Except for Jackson.”

“Well, now’s your chance to prove it to him. He just arrived yesterday for Jooheon’s wedding.”

Mark reaches out and ruffles Jaebum’s hair.

“The wedding is in 3 weeks. Go get him tiger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL. looks like i'm on a roll.  
> Unbeta-ed still.


	4. i'm looking at you (but i can't touch you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That feeling of knowing something is solid but when you try to hold it tight, it slips between your fingers.

_“I really really like you hyung.”_

_“Uh huh. Of course you do, Jackson”_

_“You think I’m drunk now right? I only drank 2 shots hyung. Just for liquid courage. But really. I really really do like you.”_

_“…..”_

_“You wanna go out with me? See how it goes?”_

_“…..”_

_“Yes? No? What is it, hyung?”_

_“OK Jackson. Let’s give it a try.”_

 

***

 

_“Hey, Jaebum hyung. You ready to go?”_

_“Just a minute. Jackson can’t stop sulking because we’re going to leave him behind.”_

_“Why??? I can appreciate black and white photos too!!”_

_“The last time we went together to an exhibition you nearly broke a frame.”_

_“Haha haha. That’s because Seunie wanted to know if it was real wood or plastic. Hahahaha.”_

_“Shut up, Jinyoung-ah.  Not my fault they don’t hang it up properly.”_

_“We’ll go for a movie tomorrow okay? Whatever you wanna watch, baby.”_

_“Promise? Ah!! Let’s watch the avengers movie! It just came out!! ”_

_“Eh? I thought you hated that kind of movie, hyung?”_

_“Really? You never told me….”_

_“See you later okay, Jackson? Let’s go Jinyoung”_

_“Bye Seunie!”_

_“…….. bye.”_

 

_***_

 

_ Text message _

_Defsoul: I forgot (1:45pm)_

_J-flawless: forgot wat (1:46pm)_

_Defsoul: the Avengers movie. I’ve checked they have a showtime at 2.30 we can make it (1:46pm)_

_J-flawless: Lets just watch nother movie hyung (1:50pm)_

_Defsoul: Why????? (1:50pm)_

_Defsoul: JACKSON WHY? (1:56pm)_

_J-flawless: Alrdy watched with BB n gyeomie das why. (1:57 pm)_

_Defsoul: Without me??? (1:58 pm)_

_J-flawless: Sorry. btw i know you dun even like it (1:59 pm)_

_Defsoul: I thought we promised to watch it together tho (2:05pm)_

_J-flawless: Das 5dys ago (2:09pm)_

_Defsoul: Ok fine so you still wanna watch something? (2:10pm)_

_J-flawless: Cant hyung. Practice 5-7 2day. Mayb dinner w me @ 730? (2:11pm)_

_Defsoul: Meeting up with RD we have studio booked at 8 (2:13pm)_

_Defsoul: Let’s 3 of us have dinner together (2:14pm)_

_Defsoul: Jackson? (2:20pm)_

_Defsoul: Baby don’t be mad at me (2:36pm)_

_J-flawless: Not mad. It’s okay hyung. See you tomorrow (3:00pm)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just finished my phd so wooohoo!  
> anyways, italics=flashback.


	5. all i need is a sentence from you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's best to heed your head rather than follow your heart.

Jaebum stands in front of Jinyoung’s apartment and stares at his door intercom. Mark had told him where Jackson is currently staying and Jaebum can’t help feeling hurt because his own best friend doesn’t tell him about Jackson’s arrival in Seoul. He can’t blame Jinyoung though; everyone feels the need to protect Jackson once you know him. Especially Jinyoung. He literally dotes on Jackson.

Jaebum takes a deep breath and presses the button. A few minutes pass by. He presses again. The intercom crackles and Jinyoung’s voice comes through.

“He’s not here, hyung.”

Jaebum sighs. He knows this is not going to be easy.

“Can I talk to you, Jinyoung? Please?”

“Now?...... No.” 

“I won’t force you to invite me into your house, but can we meet downstairs at the lobby?”

More crackles from the intercom. Jaebum sighs again.

“Please, Jinyoung.”

“Fine. You go down first, hyung.”

It takes Jaebum five minutes riding the elevator down to reach the complex’s lobby from Jinyoung’s apartment. Jinyoung takes nearly fifteen minutes.

“I know you know Jackson’s inside my place but I won’t let you meet him.”

“No ‘Hi Jaebum-hyung, long time no see’?”

“Hi Jaebum-hyung, long time no see. Rubbish. We just saw each other 3 days ago. Now go away. He’s freaking out alone upstairs.”

“Jisoo’s not here?”

“Jisoo went out with her mom. Stop this chit-chat about my girlfriend and tell me what you want.”

“Can you persuade him to see me?”

Jaebum knows the exact second Jinyoung loses his temper. His best friend always displays this calm persona but when he is riled up the façade vanish and his anger is terrifying. Jaebum finds himself being shoved (again) to the wall. What is with his friends shoving him around when they get angry?

“You think you can simply talk to him and suddenly all will be okay? Fuck you Im Jaebum.”

“Please, Jinyoung. Both of us need to talk things out.”

“Oh, you wanna talk. You shut him out when he wants to talk then. You literally had no idea when he left Korea. Now you wanna ‘talk things out’ with Jackson?”

Jaebum finds himself being manhandled by Jinyoung and pushed out of the building.

“You’re still my friend so go away before I punch you in the face.”

Jaebum watches as Jinyoung disappears into the elevator before taking out his phone to text Mark. He should have listened to Mark’s advice but he is too eager to make things right with Jackson that he forgets how protective Jinyoung can be. His phone beeps with Mark’s reply. Jaebum reads it and sighs. Nothing he can do now but wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments. Here's one chapter before I go off on a road trip tomorrow. I haven't seen my bffs for months. Bye.


	6. it's not my fault but ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We hurt each other and ourselves with words we don't mean to say.

_"Do you want to take a break?"_

_"We just had lunch 15 minutes ago, Jackson."_

_"I mean us. Let's stop seeing each other for a while."_

_"Are you breaking up with me??"_

_"No, hyung. I just think our relationship's going too fast."_

_"We barely spend enough time together since we're both so busy. How are you saying we're going too fast?"_

_"Exactly. I feel that you're obligated to accept my feelings because I asked you out."_

_"No, Jackson. Hear me. I don't think like that. I really like you."_

_"Like? Not love?"_

_"Like, love. What's the difference?"_

_"For_ _you, there's none apparently."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"Nothing, hyung."_

_"Now you're starting to piss me off. What exactly do you want, Jackson?"_

_"I just want some time for us to think it over. Can we?"_

_"Okay."_

_"Hyung. Where are you going?"_

_"Giving you time. That's what you want, right?"_

_"Can we finish talking about this calmly?"_

_"No. I'm leaving. Call me when you've decided you had enough time thinking."_

_"What about you?"_

_"It seems that I have no say in this. Just do whatever you want. It doesn't matter to me."_

 

_***_

 

 _"Yah!_ _Im Jaebum!"_

_"What the fuck, Mark! You scared me."_

_"I thought you're sending him off? What are you doing here?"_

_"Sending who off to where?"_

_"Jackson, you dumbass. He's flying back to Hong Kong today. All of us said our goodbyes at his place. He told us you're going to meet him at the airport. Don't tell me you forgot?"_

_"I didn't know! He didn't tell me! When is his flight?"_

_"1.35pm. But it's already 1.00pm now. Jaebum, I don't think you can make it."_

_"When is he coming back?"_

_"He's not. They changed his program since he'll be competing in the Rio Olympics. They want him to train in China."_

_"He really left me."_

_"What is happening, Jaebum? Did you guys break up?"_

_"I don't know, Mark. I don't know."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> life got busy. but it's currently not. thank you for waiting.  
> italics=flashbacks. in case you're wondering.


End file.
